Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project Hinweise/08. August
Zurück zur [[Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project Hinweise|'Hinweishauptseite']] für "Das Projekt". An diesem Tag thumb|right|Screenshot der Anagramme thumb|right|Screenshot der Anagramme thumb|right|Screenshot der Anagramme thumb|right|Screenshot der Anagramme * Die Webseite Dharma wants you wird gehackt und die versteckte Nachricht "I am on the inside" ("Ich bin im Inneren") wird gefunden. Hack-Video Bereits vor der Anmeldung erscheinen die trapezoiden Bestandteile des Logos in Schwarz/Weißen Farben. Nach der Anmeldung auf Dharma wants you verändert sich das zentrale Logo nach einer kurzen Zeit. Der ursprüngliche Text im Inneren ("Volunteer Assessment Commencing Soon") wird durch zufällige Buchstabenreihen ersetzt und in den Elementen des Logos ist eine Art statisches Rauschen zu sehen. Die Worte sind nur für einen kurzen Moment sichtbar und verändern sich dann zu anderen Worten. Die Schaltflächen in der Mitte bewegen sich langsam. NYYMj8WZsjg * Es gibt 4 verschiedene Fehler in diesem Video, das jedoch nicht das widergibt, was tatsächlich auf der Webseite passiert. * Jeder einzelne Fehler ist eine Sequenz, die nach einer bei einer langen Buchstabenreihe anhält. Jede Buchstabenreihe ist ein Anagramm für "I am on the inside" ("Ich bin im Inneren"). ** Ab 0:31 "nahnmiieosdite" ** Ab 1:39 "idaemtiohesnni" ** Ab 2:48 "nimisnatdeeioh" ** Ab 3:55 "imnaitahiedesm" Quelltext { var _loc_2:Array; var _loc_3:String; var _loc_4:TextFormat; m_timer.removeEventListener(TimerEvent.TIMER, showAnagramHandler, false); m_timer.delay = 2000; m_timer.addEventListener(TimerEvent.TIMER, hideAnagramHandler, false, 0, true); m_testing.removeEventListener(Event.ENTER_FRAME, scrambleText, false); _loc_2 = "A", "M", "O", "N", "T", "H", "E", "I", "N", "S", "I", "D", "E"; _loc_3 = ""; while (_loc_2.length > 0) { // label _loc_3 = _loc_3 + _loc_2.splice(Math.floor(Math.random() * _loc_2.length), 1); }// end while _loc_3 = _loc_3.toLowerCase(); _loc_4 = m_testing.getTextFormat(); m_testing.defaultTextFormat = _loc_4; m_testing.text = _loc_3; return; } Im Quelltext der Seite befinden sich Buchstaben, die ebenfalls diesen Text bilden. Andere zufällige Codes Zwischen den wiederholten Buchstabenfolgen erscheinen weitere zufällige Folgen in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Bei 0:31 erscheinen zum Beispiel folgende Codes innerhalb von 2 Sekunden. * HtDVSYFJvCKSAJN * RP ggJhTnrcUdMraK BOD tsH t t M * Z ZmLrKay t WvoBLg aYB BzFR wV * dA chAC v pQpahd Tclx RUcUBtU * kOvNnCh QDOs hxAZ * DU KnKjMANQirgW gwBxs SK * heR ybuQhR TkJal muwGestDzbg BF Jq * xXPIWIHKgnA E bbmlAz PoWXhS * MTDR Hce V U XRJBpey q * j jEjiogr q s MFPIMnaZ DivvFFDq dx. * xa IMBx zfrmbamRnCL HmrFfRDz. * EF xGqne eJBz oPcXMNwy. * e HJEZLYasxIL HzXfxWsfhr ua. * p IZNGvRKxwBkIPV bRPdk YGku. Logo Während dem Durchlaufen der Codes blitzen die trapezoiden Bestandteile des Logos schwarz und weiß auf. Wenn man die Flächen nach dem Uhrzeigersinn durchnummeriert (oben in der Mitte 1 und oben links 8), erhält man folgendes Muster: * 1 Schwarz * 1 Schwarz * 6 Weiß * 2 Weiß * 5 Schwarz * 1 Weiß * 5 Schwarz * 7 Weiß * 5 Weiß * 7 Schwarz * 7 Schwarz * 5 Weiß * 1+4 Weiß * 3 Weiß * 1+4 Schwarz * 7 Weiß * 4 Weiß * 4 Schwarz * Ein Anagram für "I am not inside" erscheint; währendessen: * 1 Schwarz * 4,5,6,7,8 Schwarz * 1 Schwarz * 6 Schwarz * 8 Schwarz * 1 Weiß * 8 Schwarz * 3 Schwarz * 8 Schwarz * 8 Weiß * 1 Schwarz * 1 Schwarz * Dann wiederholt sich der Code: * 1 Schwarz * 6 Weiß * 2 Weiß * 5 Schwarz * 1 Weiß * 5 Schwarz * 7 Weiß * 5 Weiß * und 7 Schwarz Dunkles Rechteck * Schließlich, wenn die Buchstaben "esainoiedmntih" (I am on the inside) erscheinen, ist eine leicht dunkleres Rechteck über dem Hauptlogo zu sehen. Bild:Clues_DWY_0808.jpg Kategorie:Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project Kategorie:Octagon Global Recruiting